He's Flippy-Floppy
He's Flippy-Floppy is the third episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 7' Kluang The tribe continue as normal, with Steve and Courtney working closely together, whilst Stephen and Paul strengthen their own bond, using their disliking of Steve to draw them together. Azri remains on the outside, but is gradually being approached by everyone in his group in order to make him feel secure. Lautan During the day Jamie continues to strengthen his bond with Daniel, whilst Milk attempts to branch out to gain bonds with those in his tribe, not wanting to be at the bottom if the group return to tribal council anytime soon. Matahari After tribal council, the alliance of Brady and Shady are particularly pleased that they removed Chris from the game, with Brady happy with the knowledge that he didn't receive a single vote from his tribe mates. 'Day 8' Kluang The tribe sends no confessionals this day, but it is known that Paul and Stephen both wish to vote off Steve soon, preventing him from getting his hands on the hidden immunity idol. Lautan Mearl returns to the tribe having spent the past few days at Exile Island, but was unable to locate the hidden immunity idol. He admits this to his alliance of Milk and Lincoln, hoping to return soon in order to keep their alliance strong come merge. Matahari No confessionals are sent on this day, and it is assumed that the tribe didn't speak, with only Brady and Shady in an alliance. 'Day 9' Challenge: Match em Up The tribes must search two out of fourteen cubes per round, trying to match up one of seven pairs located on the board. If a tribe successfully finds a match, they earn a point. The two tribes with the highest amount of points after all the matches are finished wins immunity and is safe from tribal council. Winner: Lautan & Matahari Note - Although both present, Daniel and Eli left the challenge early, but are still counted as competitors. Mearl arrived during sign in to tell his tribe that he would be unable to play, which they were grateful for. The first round ended with Kluang and Matahari tied, sending them to a tiebreaker (which Matahari won). Lautan The tribe is pleased to come first in yet another challenge. However, Milk is somewhat disappointed with one of his tribe members for a poor decision they made during the challenge. Matahari No confessionals are sent from Matahari members after winning the challenge, but it can be presumed that they are pleased. Kluang Upon returning to camp, the Kluang members immediately get to work, all talking to decide which of their members should be the first of them voted out. Courtney, Steve, Paul and Stephen talk about voting Azri, staying true to their "First Four" alliance. Courtney agrees, wanting to vote Azri out first, but feels a greater sense of loyalty to Paul and Stephen, and mentions that she'd like to vote out Steve, just not at this very moment. However, Paul and Stephen have other plans, wanting to remove 'wannabe' manipulator Steve from the tribe as early as possible. The two eventually get invididual responses from Azri, who seems skeptical at first that he is the target, claiming to be "good" with Steve, unaware about the alliance he has with him being fake. Paul decides to openly tell Azri that the alliance they have with him is fake, and was done to "fool" him and make him feel "comfortable". Azri seems hurt by the betrayal, and happily states he will go after Steve, who he was somewhat weary of due to his friendship with Courtney. Stephen and Paul compare notes, realizing Azri told them both the same information, meaning it is likely that he truly is with them. They agree to go forward with the blindside of Steve, feeling its best for the tribe and their personal games. At tribal council, the blindside of Steve is successful, with neither Steve nor Courtney seeing it coming. Azri is pleased to finally find himself in a true alliance, whilst Paul and Stephen are particularly happy to see they are the two most powerful people on the tribe. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running